The MEMS technique has attracted much attention nowadays as a technique for producing fine electronic parts. For example, it has been studied to apply the MEMS technique to various electronic devices such as displays, power generation devices, and so forth (For example, see patent literature 1 or 2).
Examples of displays manufactured using the MEMS technique include MEMS shutter displays. The MEMS shutter display includes a very small shutter, which has been produced by the MEMS technique, for each pixel. The display is turned on or turned off by opening or closing the shutter to control the transmittance of light from the backlight or the like. The display device has some advantages, such as high efficiency of light utilization and low power consumption, due to the unnecessity of the polarizing plate, color filters, and so on, which are necessary for currently popular liquid crystal display devices.